Street rat
by MoyashiButterfingers
Summary: Confusion and ignorance, is that a good mix?


Neah had been sat alone by his piano, he didn't really notice anyone behind him until he heard a loud shuffling. It seemed that he himself hadn't been noticed, so he sat watching the intruder cower into his room and shut the door. Golden eyes spiked with curiosity as he stood up and made his way over to the other, admiring the wine coloured mess.

He took a moment to admire the featured before humming softly and smiling to the other male. "Can I help you at all?"

The male was startled, to say the least and pressed himself against the door, feeling for the handle. It was then when there was a loud knock and a yell "Neah!" A voice called to the male, somewhat worried. Neah hushed the other male hiding him in the corner.

"What?" He grumbled trying to sound like the guy was only bothering him.

"Are you okay?!" A rattle of the door shown the man trying to get in, but it was worthless since the door had been locked when the intruder crept in.

"I'm fine! Take yourself elsewhere" Neah commanded.

"Let me in, it's my **job** to keep you safe" he yelled, till Neah opened the door. He looked the male over and then searched the room. Neah had found a great hiding spot however and managed to keep his new friend well hidden.

" _Safe?_ What are you looking for? Get out already." Neah grumbled crossing his arms and looked at the worried knight angrily. He wasn't really fussed for being molly coddled, his brother and mother were enough he didn't need a knight as well "I can look after myself for god sake."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"How weak do you think I am?" Neah gave a growl "you know what get out!" he opted to pushing the man out of the room.

"But you're not qualified to fight!" The man protested before getting slammed out. "Neah!"

"Geez! It's clear you've lost something so do your job!" Neah then proceeded to lock the door again looking over to where the red head was hiding. Luckily the man actually listened and left, with a lot of grumbles.

That gave the male a chance to get out of hiding and so he did. He was very cautious however, this man didn't know him and yet here he was, hiding a thief in his room it was as if he didn't care about his own laws, like he had not a single care in the world about the laws of his family, this was Neah, right? He looked different from how he was always described at least, he was almost beaming thanks to the setting sun behind him, the only thing that was noticeable to the male was golden eyes, they were almost as bright as the midday sun.

"Do you have a name?" Neah asked as he walked back to his piano, well might as well play some more while he's there.

"Name?" the other male blinked, wait this _is_ Neah, he had to give his name! Crap... "Cross Marian..." He finally gave, looking away slightly.

"Marian, hm?" Neah smiled, the name sounded smooth when he chimed his name, how dare he be smooth. "That's a wonderful name, you should be proud of it."

In truth it made Cross feel rather feminine, he didn't like how it sounded, well mostly. How can this man say it so well, with such a smooth clean voice.

"Wonderful? I wouldn't say that..." The red head responded "it's inconvenient to be called a girl all the time."

"Marian is a unisex name, is it not? Besides, you're a handsome man, they are probably jealous of your looks." Wait did he just say that out loud?

"You think they're jealous of a street rat..?" A brow was raised proving the fact that yes Neah, you did indeed just say that...

"I mean I would be..." Neah hummed softly, looking at the note in front of him before playing them, letting his fingers dance over the keys as he did so. Trying not to look at the newcomer to his room.

"What?" Cross looked at him wide eye'd.

"What?" Neah responded quickly, now avoiding all eye contact by turning his back completely on the other male.

"Did you just say you were jealous of someone like me? A filthy street rat that has to steal his meals?" He probably looked more confused by this point.

"Well... Yeah... You're free right?" Neah pointed out finally turning around and looking at him.

"Free? What do you consider 'free'? Having no money to do anything?" he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"Well..." He sighed "at least you can do things for yourself, go where you please, I can't even leave the palace without a group of knights crowding me, I can't wake up without a maid insisting on dressing me. So I would call it free." Well done Neah you just ranted to someone who probably has a bigger problem than you.

Cross blinked, he didn't realize how blocked in the palace made the other feel, but at least he was well fed and well muscled, with a decent looking face and- CROSS!

"I guess I can but I also run the risk of getting my hands cut off every day, just so I can eat." The red head finally spoke.

"I suppose..." Neah gave yet another sigh and looked at his plate before pointing to it "take it, it's not like I need it."

"What-" he looked to the direction of where Neah was pointing realizing it was food, a full plate. Neah wasn't hungry, he had two meals, that was just because he'd locked himself in his piano room, he desperately clung to every ounce of alone time he could get, and soon realized how spoiled he actually was.

Cross looked at Neah as he turned back to his piano and began playing the red head looked between the brunette and the food before slowly making his way over to it. Was it really okay for him to eat this... There was so much there, could he actually manage to eat that? Well it's for him so he might as well...

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cross looked at his back once more.

"Yes, it's not like I'm eating it." Neah waved his hand dismissively still not looking at the male.

Cross raised his brow and looked at the food once more, sure why not? He stole to eat usually so he really didn't see why not. He gave a small sigh and picked up the fork and carefully began to nibble on the potatoes. The food was good... Of course it was, it was made for an actual prince, but he was still surprised.

Leaning back against the wall slightly the thief started to speed up a little eating the food.

Each bite made him think more and more about his situation, Why did Neah D Campbell of all people let him in, the prince that was considered rude, bad tempered, cruel and well he's heard prankster before today, he glanced at the prince who was still ignoring him slightly, playing his piano perfectly. Not one key was missed.

"Why?" Cross finally spoke.

"Why what?" Neah responded knowing full well Cross wanted to know why he was helping him.


End file.
